Big Problem
by WhiteFoxLia
Summary: Bella is not like other girls, she likes football, hunting, has a penis, she can fix an engine and doesn't mind getting down and dirty. Alice is a teacher, clean, proper., well educated, and a little gay.
1. Chapter 1

Growing up wasn't easy.

When I was born I was beautiful, peachy faced little boy with little to no brown hair sprouting from the top of my head. My mother never wanted to put me down, being her only child she was protective and so very loving. She'd look at me with the softest eyes and press the most delicate of kisses against my skin. Treating me like a perfect china doll. The perfect son she had always wanted. A son she could raise as a true gentleman.

My father Charlie was no different. He got the son he's been waiting for since he came into his twenties and my mother and him got married. They'd been trying for a long time to have a child, and on their first baby, they got a boy. A bouncing happy baby boy. They could play catch, go fishing like him and his own father used to do. They could play football, and watch games, he could have his first drink with his dad in a pub when he turned eighteen. So many endless possibilities.

All through school was a pleasant time, meeting people, playing, learning, getting along with everyone there was. There wasn't a single person I didn't befriend. Out there in Arizona, everyone was friendly. Everyone was welcoming. The parties I went to growing up were the best. There was lots of presents, cake, singing, dancing, games. It was the perfect childhood growing up. I even joined a football club in primary school, I looked a bit androgynous compared to all the other boys but I played just as good. Better. I never felt out of place of any different. But as I got older the name calling started.

I got teased.

Picked on.

Singled out.

Tripped.

Made fun of.

But I didn't know why. I had always been one of the guys, a friend to all of them, so I was confused why it was happening. Even my Mother was starting to act differently with me.

When I turned thirteen it became apparent that I was growing in places that I shouldn't have been growing. And things were accentuation when they shouldn't have. I started to wear more baggy clothes and started to get ashamed of my body. Tending to hide away in my room instead of going to games. To choose TV instead of family events. My mother couldn't handle what was happening and became violent, mostly towards my father but I witnessed the brunt of it. He was hit and yelled at for doing this to her. To give her a 'freak' as a child. She threatened to cheat and leave, and it turned out she had been. With a baseball player named Phil.

It wasn't pleasant.

I will never understand how they carried on. The fights got worse, it was obviously because of me. I became even more of a recluse, and for me, at such a young age it was never good. Rene wasn't happy, she often went out, dad and I knew where we just never spoke of it. I could see the pain in his eyes but also the love for that despicable woman.

I grew to hate her.

For two years that went on until I was fifteen. Dad endured it all for my sake, to keep giving me a happy life with all the friends I had. I didn't have any friends by that point, I wasn't happy. And one day I was glad he reached a breaking point and just took me and left. He said goodbye to my mother, packed all of our stuff in the back of his car and we left without another word.

My dad hated flying so we drove there. It took us a couple of days, sleeping in the car, with take-out for dinner. But I didn't mind. After nearly two days of driving, we finally reached our destination.

We went to stay in the town where his own parents grew up. Forks, Washington. A small place with a just as small population of 3,175 people. It was a fairly decent place to live, to say the least. He started to get into policing almost immediately, with his dad also being on the force before he died he had a good name and learned quick, soon building him up the ranks. There was one high school 'Forks high', a police station, lodges, town hall, a shopping Centre well barely, fishing stations, surfing and bike shops, hunting lodges, basically a man like my father's dream come true.

He got us a place on the edge of Forks, a modest two-story house, a double garage, With enough space for his car and police cruiser. I had my own bathroom in my room with a balcony extended with a beautiful view of the forest that seemed to go on forever. I spent many nights looking out at the tall dense trees, wondering what secrets were hidden beneath them, werewolves, vampires, a secret cult, many ludicrous thoughts. I wrote them all down in my journal with little depictions. It was a fun hobby of mine. Charlie also had his own living space, his own workshop next to the garage as well as a tooling shed and a stockpile next to it of firewood, for some reason he loved chopping it all up. Called it 'stress relief'. We'll never run out of it. He had enough room for his dad's boat and fishing supplies. It was like we had lived there our whole lives. We fit right in. He was never one for the house I grew up in. All fancy equipment he could never quite get to work. The most he could do was put the TV on the sports channel and use the phone to order a pizza. It was mainly my mum that organised things and cooked for us. She was more of a handyman than he was.

Amongst all of my dad's bits, he even managed to get me a car, for when I was older of course. He thought it would be a nice project for the both of us. He was right. We'd spend every weekend taking it apart and fixing it up. Making it look brand new. Building my excitement for when I could get my license and actually drive it.

I started school at the beginning of the school year after the summer of me and him moving in.

I introduced myself as Bella Swan, the new girl, told them about my dad and a bit about myself. I never mentioned my mother or where I moved from and managed to make some decent friends. No one ever uh noticed my disfigurement. Or if they did it was never brought up. I also met a group of boys, they lived on the reservation and I grew up very close with one of them Called Jacob Black. He had long hair that I thought was silly, a cheeky grin that would make all the girls from school, hearts melt and a bad boy bike and build. The boys were jealous, especially when he hit seventeen and started filling in.

It was amusing to me. This sarcastic little boy I knew was growing up to be a rock of a man.

I was also growing up fairly quick myself. My breasts filled in, I gained curves, my hair got even longer and silkier and my skin became poreless.

It turned out my dad didn't need to have a son, he was just as happy having me as a daughter, we still went fishing, he taught me to hunt, and I can even fix engines and play football.

He always taught me that I'm the best of both worlds. I don't need anyone's approval to be me and that I'm amazing just the way I am.

It was just me and my dad. We made a great team, even if he did find it difficult to raise a teenage daughter all by himself. I never complained but he also taught me to be self-sufficient as well as everything I needed to know and I taught him in return how to cook basic things. Granted it took a while for them to sink into his head but he got the hang of it. With the help of Billy Black, Jacobs dad, he started to come out of his shell a bit more. I'm glad he has friends, back in Arizona it always looked like he was alone.

It would get to my birthdays and holidays and I'd feel a twinge of sadness that I didn't have my mother, but was soon replaced with this burning fire of hatred, I could tell how sad my father was sometimes, and it was all because of that woman. I hope he finds someone eventually. He deserves it for all he's endured and done for me.

With him and my friends I felt like nothing was against me and I had a place I could call home.


	2. Chapter 2

I swirl the pasta around my silly plastic fork, sulking at the sticky contents and wondering how the cafeteria is allowed to call this gloop spaghetti and meatballs. It looks like shit, doesn't taste any better. My water bottle is nearly empty, I take the last swig of it and grimace, it didn't help the taste.

"Ang, you got gum?" I ask. She rolls her eyes as usual and pulls it out of her pocket, handing me a small stick that I put into my mouth and immediately relish the taste.

"Start bringing your own kiddo," She says with a smirk. I growl. Just because I just turned eighteen a couple of weeks ago (after everyone else) doesn't mean I'm a child. I chuckle at Mike and Eric joining the table, one barking like a dog as he takes a seat, headphones laughing at his stupidity, the other making gooey eyes at the cheerleaders as they strut passed. I roll my eyes. You don't need to be a genius to figure out what he's thinking. I may be the youngest but at least I'm the most mature. I see Jessica posing in front of her iphone taking 'cute' selfies. I hold back a laugh. I get she's pretty but that duck face does not suit her, then Angela perched behind her laptop, glasses pushed up to the bridge of her nose. Maybe second most mature.

"Yoooo Bells, what's up?" Mike grunts as he takes a massive bite out of his bacon(?) Sandwich. It looks gross. Eric has his camera around his neck, taking pictures for his newspaper article as he perches awkwardly on his seat. He's such a dork. He's trying to get the scoop on everyone in this school, and right now his interest is the new teacher. Miss Brandon. She's taken over from our old biology teacher, Mr Anderson. He was an old boring man, with a droning voice that makes you want to jump out of the nearest window. She is a much better teacher, she's intelligent, her voice drips like honey, she's uh very beautiful and is always dressed in the most amazing clothes accentuation her gorgeous figure. I blush as I see her the other side of the hall. Mike doesn't stop staring and Eric, well he takes not so subtle pictures with his large Nikon camera.

"Wonder what's she's eating. Banana?" He wonders out loud as she grabs things from her bag and takes a seat.

"She looks like she'd be good at head." Mike also wonders with no filter.

Eric laughs.

Could they be any creepier?

... Probably.

"Anyway." Jessica interrupts, scowling at Eric, putting her phone in front of her on the table with her manicured nails and gathering everyone's attention. "Prom." She says resolutely as if it's supposed to mean something to us.

That's soon.

I don't even have a date. Would I need one? The girls and I could probably go tog-I see the way Jessica is looking at Mike and roll my eyes. How she likes that dumbass I'll never know. He's covered in sauce, wiping it with the back of his hand.

"What about it?" He asks with gross sauce on his sleeve.

Yuck.

"Well, we need dresses. Ang, Bells, shopping this weekend?" She gives us a pleading look. I frown. Dresses aren't really my thing. My frown deepens at Angela when she relents under the look, making it seem like we'll go after all.

She can't be serious? Dress shopping with Jessica? For prom no less? With all that walking my feet will get worn away. I look down at my outfit, faded blue jeans, white crop top, and an oversized shirt, with cherry red docs. No, I would not look good in a dress.

"Oh please, Bells." She pleads, using a puppy dog look I can't refuse. I groan, pouting. "Yes!" She cheers. "Then it's settled." She glances at Mike, hoping he'll get a hint at something. "Dates." She says.

"I don't even want to go," I grumble.

"It'll be fun." She retorts, Ang rolls her eyes.

"I'm with Bella on this one. It'll music we don't like with nosy teachers and shitty punch." I laugh and give her a fist bump.

"That's my girl." She winks playfully and nudges me with her shoulder.

"You're so mean to me, I thought at least you, Ang, would be on my side. It's prom. The only one we'll get."

"I don't like dressing up Jess, and you know that, and neither does Bells." Me and her share a quick look, we know she'll be sad if we don't go. So for her sake, we might as well put some effort into it... Even if we won't enjoy it. At least we'll make some memories. "But I guess we'll go."

Jess screams, getting everyone's attention, jumping up in her seat.

"This is so exciting. I can't wait! I'll wea-"

I pretty much drown her out and look around the cafeteria, everybody turning back to their conversations.

I do see Miss Brandon though.

I look too, but a little less obvious. Out of the corner of my eye. She's sitting with a couple of other teachers, eating politely, smiling. There's one teacher though who I think is a little too close. He's the head of the maths department but that's as far as I know. I blush when I take in what she's wearing. A look classic to her I've noticed. A very tight grey skirt, hiked up to her waist showing her long legs. A top of the same colour hugging her waist and breasts, a neckline showing just enough and a jacket hanging off the back of her seat. Heels making her taller than she actually is, because she's not very tall. I'm taller than her and I'm only 5'7". She's got a very pretty smile that I can see from all the way over here.

"I'd fuck her. " I slap Mike on the arm as he grabs his crotch. Jessica glares. Disgusting. I must admit I have urges to do the same, but wouldn't. Unlike him I have morals. I'm getting a little tight. I cross my legs and ignore it, pushing my food tray to the side and take an interest in Angela's laptop. Another school scandal has piked her interest. I snort. Swim team this time. Something about drugs and eating disorders.

The bell rings.

We leave. I'm lucky to have biology next lesson so I quickly hurry there. The halls are filled with students at lockers and I grimace when I see a few girls pressed up against them, kissing their boyfriends of the week. Gross. Public displays of affection have never been my thing. I see her classroom door. 221-B. I hurry inside and quickly close the door. Hearing it click as the door handle presses all the way down and back up into place I realise I'm in the room with Just Miss Brandon and the air suddenly becomes very thick. She's walking amongst the tables, placing papers on them face down with a pen each.

She must've heard the door and turns to look at me. I'm already blushing and rush over to my seat.

"Good afternoon, Bella." Her smile makes me weak, I quickly take off my shirt and tie it around my waist. It's getting hot. "How was your weekend?" She inquires, placing the last few papers on her desk and perching herself on it, facing me.

I squirm under her gaze.

"It was good, uh yeah. Went fishing with my dad and my best friend Jake. I managed to catch something with was cool. Nearly fell off the boat though." She chuckles. So angelic. I melt. Her lips are a beautiful pink, spilling her beautiful laugh.

I wonder that mouth can do.

"I've never been one for fishing, I'd be useless. My brother though would be all for it, he loves the manly stuff, he looks like a bear if I'm honest. Big and burly." There's a fondness in her eyes as she talks about him. I smile at her. No, I can't picture her doing things like fishing. I can picture her more shopping for clothes, looking through magazines, getting her hair done and nails newly manicured.

"Well, I was taught by the best." I blurt out, trying to carry on this awkward conversation.

She uncrosses and crosses her legs, I take note of every muscle in her beautiful legs as she moves, even when she reaches her hand up to brush hair out of her eyes and tuck the little strands behind her ear.

I bead of sweat rolls down my cheek.

She looks incredible perched on her desks.

I'm relieved when people start coming in, she takes it as the end of our conversation and greets them, how she's remembered their names after only a week is surprising. She walks around her desk, sultry, swaying her hips, heels showing off her ass in the tight skirt.

I am very uncomfortably tight.

"Surprise quiz." She announces.

Students groan, including me but for a different reason altogether.

"No don't be like that, " She suggests with a grin. "It's just a little something to get your brains going. I know after lunch you all must be tired of coming back indoors, besides a little memory jog won't kill you." She winks at the class and I internally combust.

Maybe I'm not better than Mike and Eric.

After a few minutes, everyone is settled and we open the little booklet. Only a couple pages, easy things really, but with her walking around, the only sound being her heels and occasional words of wisdom keep me distracted. I get through a page with difficulty, hoping I get it right. My hand's itch and I'm begging to be played with. I groan under my breath and lean against my hand, trying to sit still is getting impossible.

A smooth hand against my bare shoulder is soft to the touch, she lowers herself to my level and smiles. I try and hide my shock of her appearing out of thin air.

"Are you okay?" Her voice is pleasant.

 _'Oh Bella.'_

 _'Just like that, baby'_

 _'Deeper'_

 _'Harder'_

I'm blushing red as a strawberry. I swear she glances down to my jeans but it must be my imagination.

"Can I be excused?" I squeak out. She nods and taps my shoulder, moving back so I can get out the chair. I stumble a little but hurry out. Closing the door behind me, slumping against the wall. This 'thing', I glance at it, is being a nuisance. I head to the girl's bathroom and take a deep breathe when I realise I'm alone and lock myself in a stall and undo my jeans.

Time to deal with this... Problem.

 **Thank you for the response on the first chapter,** **I appreciate the support ? Reviews would be great! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

I groan quietly into my arm, my fingers clenched tightly around myself. I made a mess and quickly clean it up with scraps of tissue. Breathing heavy, panting and red-faced, sweat rolling off my brow. I wipe it off and chuckle at how ridiculous this is, all over a teacher, pulling my jeans up and sorting myself out I go back to the classroom and take my seat. Miss Brandon gives me an inquisitive look but doesn't say anything.

I finish the exam with ease, being able to concentrate now.

I'm done before anyone else, despite my little lapse, and tap my pen against the desk, my paper closed. I watch everyone out the win, bustling about in the car park in between lessons. Smoking, listening to music. I fiddle with the iPod in my pocket, I never go anywhere without. I have hundreds of songs on, I know every word to them.

"Bella?" I look up. Miss Brandon is near me. I blush. The class is empty. I need to stop zoning out, I end up in all sorts of odd situation, this being one of them. Trapped in a classroom a very hot teacher between me and the only way out, not to mention the chairs desks and someone's bag they've left here mistakenly. "Are you sure you're okay, dear? You look a little flushed" Her eyes dance with amusement. Is she enjoying this?

"I'm uh, yeah I'm fine. Just tired, ready to get home. I uh actually need to g-"

She comes even closer, leaning against the desk next to me, legs so very close to m own, hands easily within grabbing distance, body so close I can smell her perfume. I look from her feet all the way up to her eyes, she's raising an eyebrow at me, I chuckle nervously and stand up, knocking my desk accidentally, hitting my knee.

Ow.

"Could we have a chat? Then you can leave."

My heart thunders in my chest. Nervousness shoots through me as I stand, m body trembling for some unknown reason. She stands in front of me, her fingers touching my arm, lovingly? Another step and her body will be flush with mine. I take a deep breath. Trying to even out my thoughts but they're going wild.

"Don't be so nervous. You're not in any kind of trouble."

If only she knew.

"What did you uhm, want to chat about?" I ask, my voice shaking.

Sha laughs under her breathe, "Am I doing okay? I'm new to this whole teaching thing, I mean I've been a substitute for years but never had my own class, I've always been observing or giving a hand if they need it, and it's a little overwhelming." Is she worried about that? Thia gorgeous specimen is nervous about being a teacher? She's an amazing teacher. I've learnt more from her than I did from Mr Anderson.

"You're doing a great job" I try and smile but it comes out forced. "You keep us entertained and well I look forward to coming here every other day. Your not overly strict and uh yeah you actually enjoy it."

Smiling fondly with those pink shiny lips makes me melt, I look at them longer than I probably should and take a step back, my phone blaring out of my pocket. I jump and pull it out of my jeans. Dad's calling.

Oh shit, he's waiting for me.

"I really have to go now." She nods letting me pass.

"Don't forget your homework. On the desk there?" She gestures to her desk where there's a small pile of paper. I take one and smile.

"See you later."

"See you, and thanks, Bella."

It feels like the longest walk to dads car, when I'm finally strapped in I take a deep breath. He notices the tension.

"Everything alright Bells?" How many times am I going to be asked this question?

"Yeah I'm fine, can we just go to the reservation now dad. I want to see Jake. I have to give him his present." He laughs.

"Sure Bella. Just need to make a quick stop at the station. I left something there earlier. It's been a busy day." He continues to ramble, using words I don't really understand but I smile and nod along, to in a daze to really pay attention. The trees turn into blurs, like the lines of a finely detailed painting that soon fade into an empty grassy area as we arrive on the reservation. Sam approaches us first, he's the leader around here I suppose. He's lovely, tall, big and muscled. Very close with Jake so we get along great.

"Pretty lady, Chief Swan." He greets. I climb out the car.

"Is Jake around? I have a present I want to give him." Sam ruffles my hair like I'm a little kid and points over to the bike sheds. I nod, making my over, dad and Sam talk a bit, but the conversation fades when I see Jake. He's covered in oil, not wearing a shirt and his jeans are ripped. His hair is up in a ponytail and I roll my eyes. He should just cut it. But he's too attached to it, the silly boy.

"One day I'm going to cut it off you know." He gasps in mock offence.

"You dare little lady." I lean against the frame as I reach into m bag, pulling out a small paper bag and hold it out.

"Happy birthday dork." He grins getting to his feet and wiping his hands on his jeans leaving streaks of oil.

"Aw, you didn't" He takes the bad with a happy grin and opens it, pulling out the little thing and fiddling with it. "This. Is. So. Adorable." I blush and look at the bike that's in pieces and scattered all over the floor, open tool boxes and machinery everywhere. I'm swept up in a hug, the small dream catcher in his had tightly so it's not dropped. "I love it Bells. My favourite colours too." He kisses my cheek.

"I thought you'd like it. I've been learning how to make them." I say, a hint of pride in my voice.

"Love it Bells. I really." He places it back in the paper bag and then on a shelving unit near the door so it doesn't get dirtied. "Thank you so much." I wave my hand dismissing it.

"What're you doing here? Got yourself a project?" I enquire, hoping for a new change of topic.

He jumps up and down a few times like an excited puppy, exclaiming that this is a birthday present from Sam; a new bike to work on. He's so happy, seems like he's had a good day which is good. "You should help me." I scoff.

I could but this is his present I doubt he'd want my hands all over it.

"C'mon. You know you want to. Just itching to get something on your hands since you and your dad finished that ol' car months ago." Damn it he's right.

I drop my bag, roll up my sleeves and join him on the floor. He explains what he's done so I know exactly where to start. Hours go by and it's dark, I'm still sitting on the floor, enjoy the time I can with the birthday boy. The silly, cheeky grinned, long-haired birthday boy with grease and oil stains all over him and his clothes.

Another thought occurs as we talk.

He seriously needs to start wearing shirts.

 **Thank you so much for the support guys, I appreciate it. Still it's a bit different from the original. Thoughts everyone? Are you liking it so far? Anything you dislike? Let's see if we can reviews to 13 before chapter four comes out :) See you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward pov

She hasn't changed a bit.

A beautiful smile that brings me to my knees, the softest and sweetest of cherry lips begging to be kissed every time she opens her mouth to let her melodic voice spill out, gracing the ears of anyone to hear it. Beautiful smooth skin I long to get my lips and tongue on, to spell out how much I love every inch of her body, the way her body curves, the soft nape of her neck that's so easy to mark, the way she has a little dip at the base of her spine, the tattoo along her ribs that only I have ever witnessed, the whimpers she'd make if I could get inside of her. I groan at the thought and continue watching her.

She's sitting cross-legged on a bench with her friends, it's getting cold, she's wrapped up in her thick black coat, a beautiful red scarf, ripped jeans and her pale cheeks flushed with a rosy complexion. Her trusty iPod twiddling around in her hands and between her fingers which are gloved. Red to match her vibrant scarf. A little unlike Bella, I doubt they are hers.

I lick my lips.

So beautiful.

I love this girl.

Her voice alone makes my heart flutter, the way she laughs, I feel like I'm soaring, how her her hands are as she would run them through my hair. Mocking how long it is and poking her tongue out at me, giggling in an adorable way that turns into a laugh. We used to come out here a lot, it was our place. It's pretty much deserted most of the year, and we enjoyed the solitude, prefering each others company over anyone else's, apart from those wretched friends that took her away from me.

Oh, how I was she mine again.

I ache to have her.

To claim her.

I'm unsure of what scared her away, I was the perfect boyfriend, gave her everything she could want. I was a shoulder to cry on, someone that kept all of her secrets, someone she could try and go to for everything. And she would, for that year together I gave her my all. But she left me. I treated her well, I gave her space if she needed, I spoiled her, I loved her, I made her feel stupidly happy and laugh every day. I gave her my heart... and she tore it to pieces. Tossing it to the trash like it meant nothing to her.

She used to tell me she loved me, words I loved to hear. I felt stronger than any man when I heard those words, stood higher than the tallest tree, felt deeper than any ocean. She was mine and I was hers, and that's all we needed. For a year that's what we had, but she became distant. The more I seemed to want the further she got from me, so I gave her the space she desired but she always came back. I accepted her in welcome arms and she rested against me so delicately as if she would break me.

The clouds are coming in now, I have no coat. I've always prefered the cold but my mather shall throw a fit if I'm out any longer.

I approach her, head held high, charming smile and when I get closer I realise she hasn't even noticed me, but her bitchy friend Jessica does and glares with all her might. It's more akin to a lost little kitten that needs to be kicked out of the way.

"Hello, my Bella," I say, ignoring the bitchy girl, she finally looks at me. Her doe-brown eyes icy cold, but I know underneath that facade there are still present feelings for me, feelings she can't hide because of how often she told me she loved me, whispered words under the moonlight on our many car rides, between kisses, soft touches, how she held me so tight.

I know I'm not crazy.

They are still there.

We were more than friends, and if given the opportunity we could pick up exactly where we left off. In my room, sitting on my bed, her body dangerously close to mine.

"What do you want?" I brush off her harsh voice and keep smiling. She always did love my smile, if kissing she would capture my lip between her teeth and beam. She would have me.

"Only to see your beautiful face, my dear, I have missed it. Having been away." I have indeed missed her. Recently I've been staying with my father and uncle, a few hundred miles away. She rolls her eyes, sharing a look with her friends. I'm sure she's been thinking of me too, how could she not?

"Can't you tell you're not wanted." Jessica pipes up. She needs to be kicked.

"I wasn't talking to the fucking sidekick." She glowers. I chuckle. It's amusing that she thinks she's scary. I'm much taller and stronger. But, it is against my morals to ever lay a hand on a woman, but she sure makes me want to. "Anyway." I brush her off. "May we speak in private, there is a matter I wanted to discuss with you."

A few beats of utter silence past, only the rustling of the autumn leaves.

"No."

"But it is important."

I want to ask her to prom. She used to love dancing when she was younger, I never knew why she danced but she told me she loved the flow of it moving through her body how the music dictated her to move. I imagine her to be an excellent dancer. If only she would say yes. I'd give her a night to remember like no other.

"I'm not going with you, Edward." I sit down next to her, she shuffles.

"Remember when we used to walk out here Bells? In the summer, autumn, under the tall trees." She blushes. It's then I notice Mike. I growl. He's always wanted her, since day one. But she is mine. She will be mine again. I will never compete with him, the pathetic blond prick, living in a run-down house with his parents, frightened of their love, working part-time in a surfing shop.

Pathetic.

I have much higher ambitions for myself. Things that boy wouldn't even dream of.

"It's time for you to go." He threatens sternly. I chuckle.

Poor little-lost puppy dog.

"I'm not going anywhere, dear Bella and I haven't finished talking."

I'm pushed to the floor, my head hitting mud, my hair dirty. How dare he lay a finger on me.

"You bastard!" I punch Mike in his jaw, sending him off cradling his wound. Nothing more than a bitch. I smirk as I get up, brushing off my clothes and the dirt from my hair. "I'll be around Bella. We will have that talk."

I take my leave, glaring at Mike, bruise forming. After the little scuffle my chest aches. Mikes a big fucking prick, probably broke a rib.

I walk slowly, continuing to listen to them before their voices slowly fade away into the wind.

"What a dick."

"I don't know how you ever dated him."

"Believe me... I wish I could- "

She wants me.

 **C'mon guys, review! If this can get to 10 I'll post another story I'm working on!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I thought that last chapter would you throw you guys off a little ;) And no he Edward doesn't know about Bella's 'secret.** Hopefully **this one will clear a couple things up, enjoy and always leave a review :)**

I laugh a little into the back of my hand, pointlessly trying to muffle my amusement, he's an idiot. The same entitled blonde moron he always has been. Yes, we were together, if you could even call it that, but I don't like him anymore, not that I really liked him to begin with. It was bittersweet. Lies were told on my part, just to appease him. He became possessive and controlling, I couldn't keep up his 'perfect girlfriend' facade anymore, and keep putting myself through it.

"I don't know how you ever dated him," Jessica says, rolling her eyes and flicking through my iPod. A distasteful look as she browses.

My music taste is not that bad, dear god.

"Believe me... I wish I could take it all back." Honestly, I wish it never happened. A year of my life is gone, invested into him. I shudder. He was very clingy to start with, I only said yes to a date because he wouldn't drop it. Turned out he was an okay guy, he loved sports, and played video games just as much as I did, he liked to dance and he was a good singer and played the guitar very well. All of the things that were attractive to me. But eventually, those things started to become little annoyances instead of little pleasures. His video game habits turned into hours of not talking, just sitting on his bed waiting for him to notice me. His love for sports turned into focusing on those and hanging out with his friends, getting drunk and partying after games, me again being left out. His guitar playing was all he ever did when I went over, the same songs, they were good but I got irritated.

"Well, he's out your life now. Sooner or later he'll realise that you don't like him and you'll move on to some other guy." Yeah... a guy.

Right, they still don't know.

I should probably tell them soon.

"Hey Bells, maybe you should date me. You know, to get back at the prick." I laugh.

"Not a chance Mikey."

Jessica fake laughs too and puts on a song she deems decent enough.

Mike is not my type. For one thing, he is a guy. I've come to find out that they're not as appealing to me as they were in my early teens. Two, he's too silly, doesn't have a serious bone in his body and tends to be a joker. Also, his sense in clothes could do with a touch-up. Not to mention his horrendous smoking habit. Would taste horrible to kiss him.

I'm sure Jessica would disagree though. We've talked before about him, and she thinks the world of him no matter how oblivious the boy is. She thinks he's smart, intelligent, that's he's funny and deep down he can be serious if he needs to, she loves his caring side but I don't see it ever so I'll take her word. She loves how when it's just those two it's not awkward and they can keep a conversation going, how easy it is to talk about nothing and everything all at once, like the time slows and it's just them in a single forever lasting moment.

That boy is going to break her heart.

I'm hoping Mike grows some balls, enough to ask her to prom. She keeps giving subtle hints but he just isn't getting it. Being the nonce he is she might have to do the asking.

"I'm wounded." He laughs, resting back in the grass.

I never expected him to tackle him, got himself a nice bruise for it, the idiot. It got rid of him for the moment so I'm thankful.

"I'm sure you are."

"I can't wait for shopping with you girls." Jessica pipes up, laying back in the grass taking my iPod with her. "We'll see what dress we dare get Ang into ay?" She smirks. "Gotta make her look nice for her date."

"Wait, she's bringing someone?"

She hums.

"Who?"

"Sorry Bells, I've been sworn to secrecy." Jessica keeps her lips shut about that date... for about two seconds. "It's this guy she's been wanting to be with forever, tall, handsome. I wonder if they'll do it on prom night."

I blush.

Sweet little miss Ang have sex? Not likely.

She sees my face and laughs. "Is miss Bella here a virgin? Look at you going all red darling." I lay next to her in the grass, Mike soon following.

"I am not."

I am.

"Suuuure. We Believe you, isn't that right Mikey?"

He snorts. How comical. "Not a chance."

I slap his stomach, and he groans, holding it.

"Leave me alone. It'll happen at a right time for me, not a stupid dance I don't even want to go to." I argue. My blush still isn't disappearing.

Damn my pale complexion!

"Well, I hope for your sake it does. You deserve it with some special Bellsy." She cast a side glance at Mike who has head relaxing against his arms that are folded behind it, looking at the grey clouds.

She's right, a lot of people lose their virginity in the aftermath of prom, in a drunken haze of alcohol and drugs. I doubt they remember it. that is not what I want for me. I want it to be with someone I trust, and well someone who can put up with my differences.

Will Miss Brandon be at prom? To chaperone?

Oh I hope so.

The music is turned up louder and soon we're singing our hearts out to Queen with the daylight fading, the faint scent of cherry and smoke lingering.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0

"A beaut isn't she." I grin proudly at Jake, we've been working non-stop on his gift for a few days in a row, it's all fixed and in full working order. I'm covered in grease and in need of a long soak in a tub to remove the sweat and grim... even blood.

"Damn right it is!" His triumphant look of pleasure is made even greater when he starts the engine and it roars to life. He jumps in the air about a foot pumping his fist like a happy puppy before sweeping me up in a tight hug, his long tan arms reaching all the way around and pulling me into the air. "We did it!"

"We sure did." I laugh, hugging him back. "We just need a test driver for the practice. Tak it out to the woods dust up the old quad track?" He wiggles his eyebrows at me suggestively.

"Fine fine, we can do it. You're pushing the heap of metal, I've got enough stains on me to last a lifetime."

"Sure thing princess."

There's an old racing track they've had since they were kids, it was dug out in the woods by a few grown-ups over a week or so. Used for quad bikes and mini motors. Hasn't been used in years, so using it might not be a bad idea.

We drag it out there, well Jake does, I follow along looking through the trees intently. I don't know what I'm hoping to see, but I have the strangest feeling of being watched.

Soon enough we're there, Quil and Seth tag along.

Do these boys ever wear shirts?

Jake taps the seat.

"Ladies first."

I roll my eyes but hop on, revving it up and taking off.

The speed hits me harder than I thought and I jolt back in the seat, shuffling. I've never ridden a bike like this before, mainly quads if I had the chance.

I speed up, taking my chance while I have it.

It's good to have the wind rushing through my hair and a nice cool breeze, but something starts clicking and I come to a grinding halt. Kicking up dirt and gravel, getting it in the creases of my clothes and inside my boots. Leaving marks in the dirt I skid uncontrollably and straight into a solid oak tree, my spine hitting it harshly, my head smacking on the ground.

Knocking me out for a few minutes.

I taste a little bit of a blood as I come too, Jake hovering over me, his shirt pressing against something on my head?

"Fuck Bells. You scared us." Is Seth here?

I'm yanked to my feet, head spinning.

"You okay? Can you hear us?"

Jake keeps his grip on me and I let his top fall to the floor, my head feels dizzy and the muddy ground getting closer.

"Silly girl. Next time watch where you're going, yeah?"

Jake?


	6. Chapter 6

Alices pov

Beep Beep! Beep Bee-I cut of that noise before it dares to carry on, praying for a few more minutes but there are very demanding flashing '6:00' blaring at me, it's daring red eyes, challenging me to stay in bed, it'll just wake up again in ten minutes. With a groan I roll over, step onto my fluffy rug and drop the duvet to the floor unceremoniously.

My rooms quite spacious, a large contemporary house. New. I have a fireplace in my room and a balcony off to the right, new furnishing and the bathroom to my left is beautiful. One of my favourite rooms in this place. It's got a large spacious tub, beautiful grey walls, indented with waves and patterns to remind me of the ocean, a stunning shower unit, and marble tops. My wardrobe is glaring at me as I walk past to the kitchen. I need my coffee before I do anything, I've got nothing to do today apart from mark some homework so there's no point in getting changed just yet.

I descend down the stairs into my living room, grimacing slightly at all the family pictures mom wanted me to put up. There's one of Esme and Carlisle at their wedding on the shelves next to the tv. A family group photo of us all, me, mom, dad, Emmett, Renesmee, Victoria, and the youngest Jane. I'm the second oldest out of my siblings being only twenty-five years old. The oldest being Victoria who is more of a joker than our brother Emmett. Speaking of Emmett, he should be here, but I've heard no signs of him. I spy a picture of Renesmee and Jane, the babies of the family. In their teens, such a precious age. I must see my family soon, it's been a few years now.

I enter the kitchen with the pure intent of making coffee, so I grab a cup and I'm quickly sipping the hot milky liquid and flicking through the glossy pages of a magazine. Showcasing thin and bony woman but that somehow makes them desirable and the perfect body. I give myself a quick glance. I'm not doing too bad. I smirk to myself and finish my coffee, leaving my mug in the sink for later. I swipe the magazine off the table and take it into the living. A couple of stairs lead out into an open living area, beautiful extended sofa, open windows letting the light pour in, a few plant pots with Emmetts things growing in them. There's a large open bookcase across the wall at the end of the room, filled with my favourite literature. In front of the sofa which takes up a large portion in the centre of the living room is a small white and shiny coffee table. Low to the ground. A moving in present from Carlisle, uh dad.

I'm the biggest nerd, I read everything from biographies to teen fiction, to factual and romantic, from the stars and space to the deepest depths of the ocean. Emmett often teases me about it, but it's a passion.

I curl up on the soft grey sofa and grab my work bag I left lying next to it on Friday. It's a small laptop bag, I open it and find my laptop, a few books and the stack of papers from my students. I've sectioned them with different colour paper clips, I grab my pencil case from the bottom and place them on the table with the stacks.

I look around, I haven't done too bad for myself, being a teacher was always dream of mine. I'm very much like my parents in that regard, always striving for success.

Esme and Carlisle have a lavish lifestyle, fancy cars, beautiful house, a cabin out in the woods that we go to every summer, it's a beautiful place, the whole family take a trip out there. He's a doctor and Esme is an artist, opening galleries all over the world featuring her and other big-time artists.

Victoria didn't want any of that, she moved out as a teen, took to bar work immediately, great tips, she gets to be as loud and cocky as she wants. Good thing that's exactly who she is, she's very forefront about what she wants, and always up for an adventure, she's boisterous and 'one of the guys'. She loves troublemakers, but she family orientated when it suits her plans.

Emmett doesn't know what to do with his life, he looks at us and wonders how we've come so far, I'm only one year older and he seems t hold me in high regards with my job. I'm sure he'd fit in with labour work, he loves being hands on but I don't think he has the attention span that'll go with that. He gets distracted easily and doesn't take situations very seriously, much like Vicky. They get along like a house on fire.

These papers aren't going to make themselves.

My phone keeps going off, I've been trying to ignore it all morning, one guess as to who it is.

Its ring tone is blaring from upstairs. I left on my bedside table.

Doesn't he get the hint? I don't want to talk to him. He'll be lucky if we ever talk again. After all the shit he put me through.

"Ow." I wince, looking at the nail prints in my pals.

It's early ten o'clock when I finally put the pen down. My hand aches, I'm getting a throbbing pain in my temples and phone is going off yet again. It's making it terribly hard to concentrate.

I give in and storm upstairs, grabbing it harshly, I'm not surprised.

23 missed text messages!

11 missed calls!

4 unread voice messages!

I swipe them all across, removing them from my screen. I turn it to silent, shove it in my pocket and grab a shirt while I'm upstairs, throwing it over my shoulder.

Not my usual style, but looking dressy for marking papers is not something I'm into.

I'm back on the sofa with a fresh cup of coffee and a renewed attitude to get it all done within ten minutes, my fingers tapping on the table, soft classical music playing softly in the background.

I fold it over and get to the next one.

'Bella Swan.'

She's one of m favourite students. She's intelligent, beautiful, although quiet I can just tell she's absorbing everything I say. Not only in my class but during lunch when I talk to other faculty members they tell me the same, her grades are good, but lately in my class, they've been slipping. Not a lot, but slowly they're dropping the average just a little. I wonder what's going on. She was acting odd the other day in class, excused and ran right out. Was she sick?

I frown.

Silly girl.

"Ally-cat you home?"

"In here!" I call back.

Emmett runs in jumps over the sofa and lads with a thud right next to me.

"C'mooon, school work on your day off?" It's then I notice a woman in the doorway. Dressed smartly, tall, heels, blonde hair, I smile at her, she does the same back.

"Don't just stand there Rose, come here." He jokes, she walks down the few little steps and sits in the chair by the window. She's very pretty, this must be the girl he's been seeing. "Ally-cat, this is Rosalie Hale, the most beautiful singer I know. Talented, funny, and damn she's a good cook. You could learn a thing or two from her." I roll my eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Rosalie." She smiles again.

"You too. I've heard a lot about you, Alice." Oh really? Seeing my quizzical look she explains much to Emmett's dismay who's run off to the kitchen to avoid this conversation.

"Your brother's quite fond of you, you're his favourite sibling." I blush. He's such a dork.

He enters back in, two glasses in his hand, he hands one to Rosalie. "Anyway, you must be hungry? Are you hungry? I'm starving." I laugh at his hurried words before he gulps down his drink. Bless him, embarrassed.

My stomach growls in anticipation, I guess I could eat.

"Good idea, haven't eaten yet."

Emmett gasps.

"That settles it, we're going." He gives my outfit a once over and snaps his fingers in a Z motion making Rose giggle. "Not dressed like that guuurl. Get dressed." I groan, but he's right, I can't go out looking like I've just rolled out of bed. So I put away the school stuff, Bella's sheet at the top of the file, have a quick shower and get dressed in something more suiting. A fitted grey dress, leather jacket, light makeup and a small necklace that sits comfortably between my breasts. I give my self a once-over in the bathroom then make a dash downstairs when I hear Em calling for me.

My phone buzzes in my pocket on the way down, I pull it out. Unsurprising it's a text from him.

'I love you.'

He doesn't love me. I don't think he ever could, underneath that sweet charming smile, there is nothing but bitterness and hatred. He's a liar, a cheat, a manipulative, horrible man. There's no room for a love, the rest of his soul is too black to even feel such an emotion.

Another buzz.

'We need to speak soon.'

No.

With my bag in my arm, walking next to Em and Rosalie we head out to one of our favourite diners, it's a little far out but the food more than makes up for the distance, the company is pretty damn good as well.

 **Hey, guys and I'm back with a new chapter, I hope you're enjoying it so far, and to be honest I'm preferring this version over my old one. I feel this one is better written has more structure and I've planned far more to happen. As always review... it makes my day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Jaspers pov

I ruffle my hair and lean back into the comfort of my pillow. My white shirt rolled up past my elbows, showing off my completely tatted, muscly arms, full of forests, rivers, lyrics, writing, quotes, trees, a moon, a small code in morse code, that all fades down to a completely black canvas near each of my wrists, ending there. The hallowed apartment is now a mess without my Alice living here to help me keep on top things. She was a little clean freak, having everything perfect and place. A god send to have around. She had the perfect little hips that swayed when she walked, a stunning voice when she' sings along to the radio. I groan. Oh, how I love her voice, the sweet sexy sound of my wife.

The same wife that has been ignoring me for far too long. She won't answer my texts, phone calls, I've even dropped by her and her brother's house to find it vacant.

It's been months since she's spoken to me. Months since she's been home. Having moved back into her place and sent papers that I can't bear to sign. That would mean the end of our marriage, our friendship, our loyalty to one an other. I can't bear to lose her. My one and only. My previous little angelic flower, who has my heart safely tucked away in her pocket. I check my phone, sending another text telling her I miss her. She should be home now.

Should I stop by?

Is her brother there?

I bet she misses me.

During the times I worked, (before my leave of absence) I was gone for long periods of time for my company, out in fancy hotel rooms, board meetings and pub nights with colleagues. I would be away weeks at a time, we had the best sex when came back, her groaning about how much she missed me when I wasn't n her bed, cuddled up behind her. How she had missed my touch and my southern drooling accent.

With my resolved hardened I'm out of my bed and dressed within minutes, and leaving my apartment locking it behind me. My hair up in a ponytail, leather jacket and leather gloves on with my thick boots and dark grey jeans.

I'm sure she'll be glad to see me. Knowing her she's keeping busy so she can't reply back right now. Always a busy little bee. Buzz buzz buzz.

It's a beautiful sunny day, a nice day for a drive. The cool air is refreshing from the stench of alcohol dripping from my apartment.

I hop in my car which is parked in the car park under the apartment building and slowly make my way over to hers. I'm not surprised when I pull up to her house to see her car in the driveway. I smile as I pull in, parking next to it and walking to the door, nerves fill me as I rap my knuckles against the wood. It's a beautiful house she has. Kept clean, just like I knew she would. I'm waiting a few minutes and still no answer, so I run around the side of the house. There always used to be an open window, (Alice had a thing of keeping the air flowing through her house, seems to still have that worry) and I spot one in the kitchen, pulling it open and hopping in.

The house is quiet.

The kitchen spotless, the tap dripping, tea towels tucked neatly in the handles of the drawers, cups perfectly alligned in the cupboards seen through the glass frames, candles on the island sat there perfectly, smelling of vanilla. I breathe in deeply and stride towards the sink and turn it, stopping the dripping, there's a mug, coffee still in the bottom, the kettles warm.

Is she home?

"Alice?"

I take a few steps out and go to the living room, a few pens on the table next to three cups? Emmett and Alice sure, but three? No. She can't have someone else already. Not another man. I growl. Mine.

I storm upstairs, going to her bathroom, rummaging through her draws, her wardrobe, the bathroom looking for any sign of a male being present.

I find none, but Alice is sneaky if there was she'd get rid of any trace knowing I'd look.

The front doors opens.

I freeze.

Looks like they're back. My heart fills with joy at the suspense of seeing Alice. Her beautiful smile and bright eyes shining at me. But it's shot down in an instant by her buffoon of a brother.

"Fucking come out Jasper." Yells the most certainly unwelcomed voice of an outraged Emmett. "We saw your fucking car, now come out. You can't keep doing this. You need to leave. You can't be here anymore. I'm calling the cops."

He fucking stupid brother Emmett. I laugh quietly. He thinks he knows everything but that little pea rained idiot is the biggest buffoon I know. I'm smaller than he is. Using that to my advatage I climb out of her bedroom window and run to my car, revving the engine and taking off. I can feel their judging eyes on me as I leave.

But Alice is there. I need to see her without the brutish brother interrupting and ruining out fun. He always gets in the way and ruins in the mood. Even when she was living with me he'd constantly barge in, even on our intimate moments and take her away from me.

... I should've left her a note.

 **Another crazy ex for you. Wonder what'll happen with him and Alice, will Bella get involved? Who knows.**

 **Reviews keep me motivated.**


	8. Chapter 8

Alice pov

It's 8 am, a ridiculously early time for anyone to be sitting in a class, but alas I've come in early to finish marking homework, I've done a majority and have just got a handful left, I would've done it at home, but with Ems and Rosalie in the room across the hall I couldn't stay there any longer without wanting to rip my ears off. I left for my own sanity. So I left and got here as soon as I could. My hands aching already and when my first class shuffle in I take note that Bella isn't in this one. I don't see her usual flannel shirt and unruly hair, or her tatted bag with amusing little nicks all over it.

The thought saddens me.

Having seen her not long ago I don't know why her absence would bother me. "Maybe I'm just worrying?" I mutter under my breath. She has been acting weird. Like she doesn't know what to do with herself around me, or at all in the presence of people. I must admit I do feel slightly the same, the girl does make me a little uneasy, with those endearing eyes of hers and soft lips and charming grin.

I blush and continue with my work.

I make it through to lunch without any hassle, just a few loud students I've had to raise my voice at as I've walked through the halls. They quickly quietened down after that, and given me a second glance as I pass.

From the student's point of view, from what I know, I'm doing a good job, people are doing there homework and are actually getting reasonable scores, their focusing in lessons, taking notes. I get the few boys.. and girls that gawk at me. It's a little odd. But as long as they're doing their work and not making inappropriate comments. I don't mind.

As a teacher that's all I want.

A successful career, maybe a loving family.

I'm getting along with everyone.

I take a seat in the cafeteria and slowly watch the students fill in, making a long cue to grab lunch. I don't see how they eat that slop, it looks vile from here. I always bring my own. With the exception of today, with the hurry I was in I left fast, not having time to think of food. I didn't really have any time to grab anything, I just about got dressed.

My tummy's getting hungry, it's growling at me.

"Good morning Alice." I smile, what a nice surprise. I jump a little at the hand on my shoulder and look up to see James. A blonde, tall, lean, music teacher. He's been he for years, and has taken a shine to me. Which I reciprocate. I like having him around, and the conversation is sparkling usually. He's always got something interesting to say.

"Good afternoon James." He beams at me, gesturing to the seat at my side, "Sure go right ahead." He sits down and puts his tray next to his bag and starts digging into the food he brought. My stomach is still making unsettling noises so I take a sandwich when offered, he pulled it out is bag and freshly wrapped, doesn't taste half bad either.

"How's your week going? They're not causing too much trouble are they?" He asks before sipping his apple juice.

"None at all, they're actually being pleasant. Unlike my last school."

"Which school would that be? Maybe I've heard of it."

I shrug. "One from my time in England. A private school, uniform, order, nothing like this."

He laughs. "I know what you mean it's like a jungle out here, students all over the place, yelling, music playing." He chuckles to himself, more than familiar with the running of this school.

I smile back and are grateful for the little bt of silence before more faculty members join us.

I'm grateful for the end of lunch, I bid the other teachers a good day and head back to my classroom, getting comfortable behind my desk once I've written on the whiteboard today's tasks. Students fill in and I'm surprised there's still no Bella. I pout a little behind my hand, it's her class, she should be here soon.

"Afternoon everyone," I say smiling to the class, leaning back in my chair. I'm halfway through explaining their tasks for today when a flushed Bella enters, drawing attention to herself, she smiles awkwardly and takes her usual seat that's been left empty. Wearing her flannel as always and her bag slung over her shoulder, she doesn't spare me a glance but gets her books out within in seconds of sitting.

Still acting odd I see.

I wonder if there is trouble at home? Her parents fighting? Friends? Boyfriend? Is it me? No that can't be right, I know I've teased her a bit but it's a little fun, she has the most adorable blush... Never mind. I need to not think that.

With the end of the lesson approaching, I see Bella getting ready to leave.

No you don't. Not without talking to me young lady.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Have a good night." She goes to leave. Her jacket is being shrugged on and her bag slung over her shoulder as she starts her walk past my desk to the door amongst the other students.

"Bella can we talk for a moment." I see a look of shock as her cheeks redden at my sudden question as she turns around to face me. Adorable. I frown though when I see her beanie, I love her hair, she should take it off. Might make a rule of no hats inside my classroom. Shouldn't that be one anyway?

"Is everything okay?" I inquire.

She shrugs and sits on a desk in the front row, her legs swinging back and forth.

"I guess so." She's quieter than normal and can't look at me.

"I know I'm a teacher Bella, but can talk to me. I'll help you out if I can."

"I-I uh don't really think it's something you can help with Miss Brandon." I raise an eyebrow. Must be serious. Personal problem?

"I might surprise you, Bella, I can be very clever." I join her on the next desk and rub her back a little before resting my hand on the desk just behind her. She shuffles a little bit. "If you change your mind you can always come to me. I'm in school most days. Don't be scared. I'm not going to get you into trouble. I'm also here until late. Usually doing boring lesson stuff but you're more than welcome. " I can feel her roll her eyes at me. I was her age once, I know how it feels like everyone is against her, but it helps to have someone.

"Thanks, Miss Brandon. I'll keep that in mind."

My phone buzzes breaking the silence.

I reach into my pocket and pull it out. A text from Jasper.

'I'm in the lot, come out.'

Her feet tap on the desk leg before she slides off "I have to go, but it was nice talking to you." She's still blushing as she leaves in a hurry. As always. I'm starting to think she doesn't want to be around me. I hope I can change that.

I watch her back retreat and smile fondly.

Hopefully she'll take me up on my offer.

My phone goes off again.

I really need a new number.

Time to deal with this.

Jasper is getting even more persistent, I can't shake him off.

I'm not surprised when I see him leaning against my car. A weird grin plastered on his face as I approach. I'm struggling with carrying my keys in one hand with a bag wrapped loosely around my elbow, and books and papers along with a coffee in the other. Yes, I grabbed a coffee on the way out, sue me, it's been a long day.

He's wearing his usual brown jacket, ripped jeans, sneakers and plain black top.

"Good afternoon m'lady." I roll my eyes.

"Afternoon Jasper." His smile gets even wider.

"I've been thinking my sweet Alice, and we should have a little talk. Mabe, you could come over later and Discuss something." He takes a step forward and reaches out to stroke my arm gently, his eyes not leaving mine.

"I can't, more than that I don't want to. We're over, or did you forget?" He moves out of the way so I can open the door and put my stuff on the passenger side seat.

I gasp as he closes the door for me and presses me against it.

"But Alice, you know how I feel about you, how I've ALWAYS felt about you. Those powerful feelings don't disappear."

His elbows lean on the roof, trapping me between them, his face close to mine and getting closer, his eyes move from mine down to my lips then back up to my eyes.

No.

"Jasper stop." He chuckles. A raspy sound.

"I seem to remember you loving my lips." I smack his chest as hard as I can which doesn't deter him, in fact it just makes him press against me harder. The stench of smoke on his clothes is disgusting.

"I love you, Alice."

He closes the gap between us and I freeze, his mouth is soft but harsh as they move against my frozen lips. My keys drop to the floor in a sudden panic. He removes his hands from my car to my waist and grabs my hips, pulling me against him, I feel his need pressing against me and I shove him away. He groans and staggers on his feet.

I wipe my mouth and a strange sense of dread fills me as I see Bella's retreating back jogging across the parking lot.

 **;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella's pov.

I must've misread it or something. I've never seen a ring, and she's never mentioned a guy or a boyfriend. Who the hell was he? More so than that, why is it bothering me so much that she was kissing him? An uncomfortable feeling settles in my stomach as I approach Charlie's cruiser and climb in. I blush at the passing thought of her pressing me against a car instead and slam the cruiser door, Charlie's a little shocked but coughs and starts up the engine.

"Good day, Bells?" I shrug. He sounds tired, I don't think he's been sleeping well. He mentioned the other night over dinner that there's been a string of missing person, but no leads.

"As good as it can get," I remark, rolling down the window and letting the brisk are bite at my skin.

"What's wrong with you lately?" I shrug again. "Is it school?" I stay silent and switch on the radio. I'm not in a very chatty mood and instead block him out for the rest of the evening.

A few hours later I'm sitting cross-legged on my bed, laptop on, headphones in and texting Jacob. He's repainted his bike, wants me to come check out, telling by the time '11:34' that probably won't be happening until after school tomorrow.

"Bellsy boo c'mon, I know it's scary but just don't fall off this time-Jake'

I roll my eyes. It wasn't like I meant to do it, his bikes stupid anyway. I grunt and roll onto my back, staring at the ceiling like it's the most important thing in the world.

I'm frustrated.

Not at anything but myself.

I mean I can see why she liked him. He was pretty handsome. And they looked to be close. He seems like a nice guy too. And surprising her at work was probably sweet of him. "Ughhhhh." But no. Just no. No. No. They can't be together, they may look nice, but does he want to get to know her? To make her smile just because it's adorable, to stroke her hair until she falls asleep, to-, wait, what the fuck am I doing? I climb off my bed to the window, climbing onto the windowsill. It's cold.

Times like this is when I start thinking about smoking. Would help with thoughts, to ease them I'd think, but why am I even have such thoughts. I mean she's a TEACHER. A hot, smoking, delicious looking teacher who I can't seem to get off my mind. I can practically feel my face heating up. I cover it with my cold fingers and stare out into the night sky. I've always loved looking out over the forest. I still make up stories like I did when I first moved here. Helps fill my head with other things apart from Miss Brandon. A writhing, whimpering, dripp- NOPE.

I pick up my phone and call Jake in an instant. I can't keep doing this.

"Wassup." He greets sleepily. I snort. Attractive I know, but he just brings it out in me.

"I can't sleep, wanna go for a walk?"

"You mean to tell me you want to meet up with a fine looking boy at this time of night? Oh, the shenanigans that could ha-."

"Jake!"

"Fine, fine. I guess I could sneak out in my truck."

"Angel."

"I know, see you in a few dork, dress warm."

The line goes dead.

It's completely silent.

No Miss Brandon, thank god... Dammit.

He gets outside my house in the nick of time, tempt to climb down the tree, but I know I'd fall so I settle for sneaking past Charlie's room, down the stairs, through the living room to the front door.

I shut it as quietly as I possibly can and run over to Jake, he's waiting for a drink of what I'm assuming is coffee settled in his hand. He grins when he sees me, leaning over to open the door. I get in and instantly relax, it's warmer in here, there's faint indie music and Jake just has a calming presence surrounding him.

We take off, cruising along for a little while in complete silence. I don't even know where we're headed but I'm just glad to get some peace of mind... Literally.

"So what's going on?"

Should I tell him?

I know he'd never judge me but he doesn't know that I like girls. Given my quite obvious relationship with Edward I'm not surprised. He never liked Ed, the amount of shit he used to tell me, especially about when Edward drinks, I just chose not to pay attention in the beginning.

I take a deep breath.

"I like someone, okay? They're amazing from what I can tell, I've hardly even spoken to them but I can't et them off my mind. They're driving me crazy, just being around them is difficult. I don't know what to do."

The air goes silent before a rumbling starts in his chest, he starts chuckling before bellowing out a laugh.

"You're an ass! Why are you laughing?!"

He keeps laughing as we pull into a bay by the side of the road and turn off the engine off.

"I-Is that it? I thought you were going to tell me you were dying." I smack his arm but he just laughs harder between trying to talk.

"You." Smack. "Ass. Urghhhh." I raise my hand to smack him against but he grabs my wrist and climbs over the seat and holds it against the window. His face near mine, a huge smile spread across his face. I hold my breath, nothing moves, he just keeps his cheeky grin as I start to blush.

Damn my pale skin.

"I thought that would shut you up." He releases my wrists and goes back to his sit, smirking proudly to himself. "Now listen to me Bells, I love you, okay? Your my best friend, heck you're like a little sister to me. And as long as he's a nice guy then I'll have no problem."

'Nice guy.'

Yeah she's pretty damn nice.

She's obviously smart, she's stunning, her voice makes my insides melt, she makes me blush and the slightest of touches send my heart racing and goosebumps over my skin. I get so embarrassed around here I don't know what to do with myself. I act a fool, she probably thinks I'm broken. I just, I just really like her.

But I don't even know her first name.

Fuck why did she have to be a teacher?

"He's pretty amazing."

"Good dork, I wouldn't expect anything less." He hums quietly, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "He's nothing like Edward is he? Because if he i-"

"Nothing like him. He's sweet, he wouldn't hurt me." My heart feels weird just saying he. I want to tell him, to be honest about who I am, I glance down to my jeans, okay maybe not totally honest but honest enough to know that I'm a lesbian. But I look at him as he fiddles with the radio to find a decent station and think I couldn't possibly tell him. If he doesn't approve then I've lost the most important person in my life. It would break my heart if he didn't want anything else to do with me.

"So tell me about him." He starts the engine up again and we drive aimlessly. I try and avoid deep questions and by the time we pull up outside my house I'm practically falling asleep on the window.

I think I'm being picked up.

Hey, is that our front door, a picture of grandpa? Charlie's bedroom door?

"Goodnight Bells."

 **Hello all you lovely people, I'm sorry it's been a bit of a wait, so I hope this makes up for it. A review would be great, and a MASSIVE thank you to those people encouraging me to keep writing. I've also posted another Bella/Alice story, called 'I'm not gay', it's about our dear Bella being set up on a date by her best friend Angela, she goes there expecting to see a guy, but in comes Alice instead. Check it out, you might enjoy it :) Thanks again, see you soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella's pov.

It's been just over a week since Jake and I talked, and I must admit, I miss him a lot. He's the only thing good going for me lately. I've barely seen Alice, I've been going to a study group so I can catch up on what I miss during her class and make things worse, I haven't stopped thinking about her. I catch quick glances of her around school and in class when I show up. I just don't know what to do.

She's always on my mind, I've been dreaming of her.

I always wake up frustrated.

It's difficult now as I'm sitting outside the gate, a cigarette in my hand. I'm debating whether to light it. I know it's not a good habit, and I've only done it a couple times ever, but it helps. It eases the thoughts and I can actually concentrate on the important things. You know, like graduating. Only a year left, and with prom, right around the corner, I have a feeling something is bound to happen.

I play with the stick in between my fingers and shove it back in the box. I can't be bothered. The bell rang a few minutes ago just after lunch, and I'm already late for her class. Should I even go? I don't want to, I just get hot and confused over something that's never going to happen. It can't ever happen, she probably doesn't even think these things about me.I'm just a student. Some stupid student that blends in with the crowd. I can't matter to her as much as she does to me.

I pick up my bag that's been stumped by my feet and walk over to the building. The clouds are starting to draw in, and like always it's soon to pour down.

I'm late already o I don't see the point in hurrying, I go first to the library to hand back in a book then make my way to her class. I approach the door with caution and take a breath before pulling down the handle and going in. It feels as if I'm entering a lion's den. I'm the wimpy kid with a stick for defence, and Alice the damn lion ready to tear into me.

My usual seat is taken, I frown, I look around the room for a spare seat and find none except on the back row. I sigh and make my way towards it. This is going to be a long lesson. I can feel her eyes burn into my back. It's an uncomfortable feeling I try and shrug off, but she starts talking again and it's gone. I don't pay attention, just scribble things down the entire class and hurry out of the room before she can tell me to stop. It's a dick move, and maybe she's worried but I can' deal with her. I know if she talks, her voice will make me melt and I'll crack. I'll be open. I catch sight of Jessica and Angela but I ignore them too. I want to leave, I feel like I'm suffocating. I run out the doors and to the wall, I was sitting on earlier. I brace my hands on it and try and try, my chest hurts.

What the fuck is going on?

"Bella, what's going on? Are you okay? Talk to me."

No no no.

Not her.

Anyone but her.

"I-I'm fine." A soft hand touches my back and I shudder, my bag falls to the floor.

"Please. I only want to help."

Why did it have to be her?

She j- ugh ow. Fuck.

I had realised how hard I'm clenching my fists until she's right behind me, I can feel her. She's warm, she's breathing against my neck and my heart starts to be fast. She's so close. She's so so warm. I'm blushing but I don't care. I'm confused. What is she doing?

I gasp when she grabs me by the shoulder, slowly urging me to turn around and face her. She looks worried, why?

The floors getting closer.

What?

What's happening?

"She should probably go home. She's exhausted. She's barely been in class, and to be quite frank I'm worried about her. She's been so different. "

"Alice there's not much we can do, you're her teacher." I hear a sigh, but my eyes are heavy, can I move my fingers? They twitch a little. Barely. "Have you called her father?"

"Not yet. I took her straight here."

"Well phone him, his names Charlie, his name should be in her file, and hopefully he'll answer. He can be quite a busy man."

There's a long pause before Ms Brandon answers.

"I think I should stay here, in case she wakes up. A familiar face might be nice."

Someone huffs and I hear a door close. Where am I?

"Are you awake?"

I open my eyes slowly, the harsh light above my head makes them burn and I rub them while sitting up. I'm in the nurse's office, in a little bed with a thin white sheet over me. I should've expected that, but I didn't expect to see Ms Brandon here. She's sitting on the chair next to the bed, still with that worried look plastered over her face. I feel awful. I duck my head down to look at my legs.

"Yeah. What happened?"

She sighs and leans over on the bed. "I think you were having a panic attack, you were acting really strange in class so I followed you. To make sure you were okay, and you were outside, I was barely there before you collapsed."

Oh.

"Thank you." I mumble.

She chuckles and grabs my hand, an odd gesture that gives me butterflies. "DOn't worry about thanks, are you okay? Do you need me to- I'll call your dad so he can take you home?" I blush and shake my head.

"I'll walk, fresh air might do me some good." She scoffs.

"I'll call your dad."

"No you won't."

"But I will."

"Hardly."

"Bella." She threatens. I roll my eyes and start to make my way off the bed. She stands up when my feet touch the floor, I try and stop myself from swaying and she holds my arm to steady me.

"See? Right as rain. I'll walk. No need to bother him, he's at work anyway."

"Psht. I'll take you home. I have no classes. Let's go."

"W-What?"

"I'm taking you home."

"No no, you're not." I blush. This came out of nowhere. "I'll walk."

"You're not walking, clearly not well enough, nor to stay the rest of the day. You're not letting me call your dad to pick you up, what else do you expect me to do to?" She's pleading with me and I roll my eyes, trying to come off like her overprotectiveness isn't extremely attractive.

"Fine."

"You're so stubborn, Bella." She helps me out of the building, we get some odd looks but it's probably my red face that's attracting them. I'd look to if I saw a blushing student practically in the arms of one of the most attractive teachers at this school.

My heads still fuzzy so I'm grateful for the help.

She lets me do my own seatbelt and I give her the directions to my house. It's a quiet drive there, the radio was switched off. I stare out the glass and ignore the tension. She's a very odd woman. Surely she'll get cautioned for taking a student home. I must admit, being in her company is nicer than I imagined. Even though it's quiet, I like it. She has a calming presence. I'm irritated at myself for acting so stupid. I should have just faced up to it, not work myself up to the point I collapse.

I see my house and tell her to pull into the drive. Charlie's cruiser isn't here, he's still at work.

It's silent for a few minutes, neither of us talking.

"Uhm, thank you. For today I mean. I doubt it's what you had planned." She smiles softly.

"You need to stop thanking me so much. Look after yourself, okay Bella?" I shrug and open the car door.

"Maybe Ms Brandon."

She laughs and I look back at her when I close the door.

"Please, call me Alice."


End file.
